Trial By Fire
by jazzakai2000
Summary: The BAU team worked nonstop over the last month and it is getting to the latest member, Diana Moonstone. She had a hard time with the a case, but will happened when she has to head to Salem for a case that she will never forget. Reid/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**The BAU team had been working nonstop over the last month and the work load is getting to the latest member, Diana Moonstone. She had a hard time with the last case, but will happened when she has to head to Salem for a case that she will never forget. Reid/OC story.**

**Please read my other stories before this one to understand Diana better.**

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>Diana Moonstone sat at her desk working on some paper work. The BAU team had just returned from a week and a half long case in New Orleans. A man was going around killing prostitutes because he claimed his ex, a voodoo priestess, cursed him. They found that he was just trying to frame her so that she would lose her business. When that didn't work, he went after her. The whole thing shocked Diana, reminding her of the night a former student almost did her in. She was so thankful that Reid figured everything out before it was too late.<p>

On the flight back Reid noticed that Diana was upset. It had only been a year since Diana's near death experience, and he knew firsthand how hard it was to forget things like that. "You had flashbacks, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He held her hands and kissed her cheek. "When we get back, I'll help you through it."

Reid finished his report within an hour of landing, followed by Morgan, then Rossi. The only one not finished was JJ. She returned to the team around the holidays. Diana sighed. '_Why did this case have to be my area of expertise?' _She finished the last sentence and emailed it to Hotch. She then looked over to the door to find Reid talking to Morgan. "Spencer, I just finished my report. As soon as Hotch gives me the ok we can go home."

Reid walked over to her. "I'm sure Hotch won't keep us much longer."

JJ walks over to the small group. "I just turned mine in. The press was horrible. One just wanted to know what killed the women. So what are your plans tonight?"

"Sleep. I don't remember that last time I slept in my bed for a whole night," Morgan said with a big yawn.

"How about you two?" JJ learned of Reid and Diana's relationship quickly.

Reid smiled. "I have a surprise planned for Diana."

"Last time you had a surprise for my I couldn't come in the next day." It was the only day she called in. She said it was a fever but the truth, Reid took her out for a moonlight picnic and the most passionate love making ever. She never understood how Reid was able to walk afterwards.

"I promise you'll make it in," he whispered into her ear. She giggled, gaining the attention of the others. Her cheeks started to burn. She looked to Hotch's door hoping that he would send them home before her whole face went red. When the door began to open, a wave of relief rushed over her.

Hotch walked out of the room. "I'm sorry guys but we have another case. There is a series of deaths in Salem, Massachusetts. We leave in fifteen."

Diana's heart dropped. She had hoped to go home to relax. She needed to unwind after the last case. Not wanting the team to know her true feelings, she went to her desk grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Reid quickly grabbed his belonging and met her at the elevator. Once inside Diana just hang her head. "Looks like your plans have gone down the drain."

"We'll have time when we come back. Are you going to be ok Diana?"

"I don't know. That guy got to me. The way he talked about how Tonya ruined him because of magic. I thought about what Meagan had said to us before…"

Reid wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "I know how you feel. I had trouble with cases that involved drugs for the longest time after I got clean. We can talk about it till we get to the plane if you want."

She just shook her head. "No. I don't think that I could get it all out before we get there. I just hope we can find this Unsub quick."

"Me too. We'll have to at least stay the night, so maybe at the hotel."

She nodded. Diana was thankful for Spencer. He cared more about her than anything. But it sometimes worried her that it made him loose focus. The elevator slowed. He gave her a quick kiss on the head before heading out the opening door. She followed him out.

* * *

><p>They landed in record time. The chief met them and explained the situation. Five victims, all with red hair and green eyes were found. The females were hung and the males under a piles of stone. Diana felt a tightness in her chest. She reached for Reid. He quickly turned to find her with a hand to her heart.<p>

"What's wrong Diana," he asked trying to hind the worry in his voice. The rest of the team turned to her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "The Unsub is using the methods of the Witch Trails as their signature."

"Then way these victims. The only thing that they have in common is their hair and eyes," Rossi said.

"In the Middle Ages, people thought that is someone with red hair and green eyes was a witch, werewolf, or vampire. Whoever is doing this must have deep ties to the trial and Europe."

"That would be most of the town," the chief interjected.

"Then we better get started." Hotch turned to the rest of the team. "Morgan, JJ and Rossi, head to the crime scenes. Reid and Diana, we're heading over to the station. Chief, could we get the town records going all the way back the first settlers?"

"I could but that would take forever to go through."

"You haven't met Dr. Reid."

"I'll get what I can over to the station. We do have some of the records on computer so you can get started."

"Good. I'll call our Technical Analyst to help." Hotch enter the phone number he knew all to while.

"Yes Sir," came a female voice.

"Garcia. I need you to find any digital records of the residents of Salem."

"Whoa, do you know how many people that is?"

"You can narrow that down some. Remove anyone that moved in to the area in the last thirty years."

"That will help some. Is there anything else?"

"See if you can find who the original settlers were. That will give us a base."

"I'll do my best sir."

"Thank you. Send the files to Diana's PDA when you have it."

"Will do." The line went dead. If it could be found, Penelope Garcia would find it.

* * *

><p>Reid quickly made quick work of the birth, marriage, and death records on digital copy. He then moved through the birth record books. Diana brushed up on her Salem Witch Trail history. She never like the topic but knew it was important. She had called Garcia and told her to focus on the families of the afflicted girls, clergy, jury, judge and witnesses. That helped to narrow the list too. She also had asked for the current list of actors from the reenactments. She looked to Reid hoping he found something. His eyes we're glued to the book he held. She had to asks, "Did you find anything Spencer?"<p>

"No. Nothing is sending up a red flag."

"I'm having no luck either. I can't pick up on anything. It's almost like New Orleans."

Spencer placed a hand on her arm. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it dear? I doubt Hotch will mind."

She looked at him with tired eyes. Honestly, all she really wanted to do was crawl into the four post bed she shared with Reid and fall asleep in his arms. But she knew the only way that would happen was for them to finish this case. "No. We need to find something."

"Alright. But at least take a few minutes to relax."

"Ok, I'll be outside if you need me." She got up to leave, passing Hotch as she did.

Hotch looked at her. He sensed that something was up. When she was out the door, Hatch asked Reid, "Is she alright?"

"I'm honestly not sure. It's could just be having too many cases in a row."

"I'm sure it's affecting all us, but no doubt two similar cases in a row is getting to her more. Just keep an eye on her."

_'Already am Hotch,'_ Reid thought as the rest of the team arrived.

Rossi was the first in. Concern wore heavy on his face. "We have a bigger problem Hotch. A team is doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"None of the victims were bound or drugged. That at least three people have to be involved," Morgan added in

"Reid, go get Diana. We need to come up with a plan."

Reid did as he was told and headed for the door Diana went through minutes earlier. The door was located on the side of the station with a side street. He first looked toward the intersection then down the street. She was leaning up against the building. "Diana, we need you to come back in."

Time seemed to slow at that moment. As Diana lifted off the wall and turned to the door, a black van pulled up to the curb. Two men jumped out, grabbed Diana, and pulled her toward the van. She shouted for her Spencer over and over as he run to help her. But he was too far away. The side door closed while the van pulled away. Reid quickly looked to catch the license plate number. Fear filled his eyes when he found that the plate was gone.

Morgan came running out to find Reid on his knees, watching the van drive down the street. "Reid, we heard shouting. What's going on?"

"They took her. The Unsubs took her." An ocean of emotions washed over him.

Morgan went to him. "Come on man. We have to tell everyone what happened." He helped Reid get up and walked him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the team saving Diana in time? Read on to find out.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana has been kidnapped and Reid doesn't know how to cope.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>A BOLO was put out for a black, cargo van with no rear windows. That was the all the Reid could tell them. He had gone into complete shock, just murmuring to himself, "I couldn't stop them. I couldn't save her." JJ stayed at his side while the others quickly searched the sidewalk for clues. Hotch stayed inside to call Garcia with the news.<p>

"Oh my God. How's Reid taking it?"

"Not well. That's why we need you to find that van. He said that it didn't have license plate. So look up registered cargo vans that are noncommercial."

"Have a total of fifteen."

"Now black ones."

"Five fans of black vans sir."

"Last but not least. Compare the remaining owners to the list of re-enactors for the trails."

"I got a match. The owner is a Jonathan Hathorne. He's also on the list that Reid made. It looks like he is a descendant of the one of the judges from the trials."

"Do have an address?"

"He owns a cabin just outside of town. It looks like he lives with two other men and both of them also re-enact."

"Thanks Garcia. Message Morgan and Rossi." Hotch hung up his phone and looked to Reid. "Garcia found them and we need you. Diana needs you."

Reid looked up at his boss with tear filled eyes. "How Hotch? I couldn't even stop them from taking her."

"Reid, I know how you feel. I know. When I knew Foyet killed Haley I felt helpless and worthless because I didn't protect her. But you know what keep me going. The fact that my little boy was alive and needed me. Diana is still alive Reid and she needs you more than ever. And you know what it is like to be staring death in the face. So are you with us?"

"Yes. You're right Hotch. She needs me." He got up and grabbed a Kevlar vest sitting nearby. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The convoy of SUV's and cruisers filed onto the property. Morgan was one of the first out with Reid on his tail. "Search the house first. Then fan out from there," Morgan shouted out to the offices with them. He turned to Reid. "Stay with me man."<p>

Reid nodded. He stayed near his older teammate as they search the cabin and found no sign that Diana was still there. They went back outside and signaled for the dogs to be sent out. Rossi lead one team north, Hotch to the south, JJ west, and Morgan and Reid east. If anyone found one found a trail to contact the rest of the team.

"Guys, one of my units caught Diana's scent."

"Great job Rossi. What is you location," asked over the radio.

"Half a mile northeast from the cabin."

"Reid , Morgan. Head over to Rossi's position. JJ and I will join you. If you find the Unsubs and Diana, do everything in your power to save her and take them alive. "

"Got it Hotch." Morgan looked to Reid whose face had gone stone like. Even his eyes. Morgan feared what could happen when they found there teammate and her captures. He hoped that they weren't too late. He then noticed that Reid had stopped right in his tracks. "What is it?"

"Take my gun."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"I'm serious Derek. I don't trust myself with it. Not at this moment. If we find her alive, I might shoot them. If we find her," he swallowed the lump it his throat, "dead, I might shot them and maybe myself."

"Don't say that man. We'll find her."

"Just take it." Reid held his gun out for Morgan to take. Reluctantly took it.

"Alright, let's get going."

They made their way toward Rossi. He stopped the dog and headed in the direction that they pointed. The trio followed what looked like a fresh trail in the leaves when. The hunch paid off. They soon got their first glance of the Unsubs. Reid tried to move closer, but is stopped by the other two agents.

"We need a plan Reid," Rossi whispers.

"We don't have time," he hissed through his lips.

"Clam down man." Morgan searched the area. Just on the other side a small clearing was Diana being held by two men. She was still fighting even with a noose around her neck. The man they believed to be Hathorne wearing what looked like a judges robes. "Someone needs to get around behind find where that ends." He looked to Reid. "Be careful man."

Reid nodded. He knew he didn't have a weapon, but knew that Morgan and Rossi would be there for him. He quietly made a way around and found that a fourth member was holding the roped. He held back all the urges to just run in a save her. He didn't know if any of them had a gun. He then turned his attention to what Hathorne was saying.

"We have been found guilty of being a witch and consorting with the devil."

"What ever happened to a fair trial," Diana shouted at him.

"That is way so many guilty witches went free. The witches used their spells to hind the any proof."

"You are a psychopath. When my team gets here you'll be …"

"Long gone. And your soul will be free from the wickedness you have done."

"I have done more good in this world then you could ever dream. All you do is destroy live. I help people heal."

"Quite witch. Your words have no hold over me or these righteous men. Prepare for your final moments."

Hathorne signaled for the two men holding her to lift her into the air. She tried to kick them with no luck. Reid noticed the fourth man tighten the rope. It slowly tightened around Diana's neck. When it was tight, the two men let go of her. Her hand flew up to the rope as she tried to stay alive. Reid couldn't take anymore. He went full speed at the man holding the rope, knocking him to the ground. Diana fell to the ground coughing as she caught her breath. Hathorne grabbed Diana while the other two went for Reid. They then point a gun to each of his sides.

Rossi and Morgan came running into the clearing. "Let go of them Hathorne," Rossi called to the psychopath in front of him.

"So you figured it out. Didn't you?"

"We said let them go." Morgan had his gun pointed at Hathorne. Rossi had his on one of the two men holding Reid.

"You are a fool, agent. There are only two of you and, well, three of us still capable." He then pulled a gun out, placing to Diana's temple. "This will even my odds. If shot me, they'll both die. You shot one of my men, they'll still die. So no matter what you do, I win."

Without warning, Diana stomped on his foot. His grip loosened just enough for her to move out of the way as Morgan shot his shoulder. More shots rang out as both of the men holding Reid fell to the ground. Hotch and JJ walked into the clearing. Reid went to Diana, who was sitting on the ground. He wrapped her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Are you guys alright," Hotch asked as he went over to cuff Hathorne.

"Yeah , but we better get those two out of here." Rossi motioned to JJ to help their teammates.

Both Diana and Reid were crying, thankful that the other was alive. "I so sorry I didn't stop them from taking you. Please forgive me Diana."

"It's not your fault Spencer. We never ever thought that they would come after me."

"I could have lost you again."

"But you didn't. If anything you helped save me again."

"Guys let's get out you out of here and checked out by the medics." JJ placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Reid stood bring Diana up with him. He felt dizzy but didn't think much about it. He started toward the way the team had entered and felt weaker with each step. He then notices that his side was warm and wet. When he went to look, everything went black. He could hear the faint voices of his friends shouting. The only voice he could clearly make out was Diana. He could hear her scream for him, begging for him to weak up. He tried to open his eyes to no luck. He then realized what happened. He had been shot when Hotch and Rossi shot the men holding him. Spencer tried to say, "I'm sorry," to the woman holding his hand. No sound passed his lips. He felt pressure in the spot the bullet went in. A strong breeze blew across his face. A helicopter he thought. _'Maybe I… will… make . . . .'_

* * *

><p><strong>Will read make it? If so, how will life change for him?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS-Yes he is wearing a bulletproof but they are more likely to fail at close range.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though the Team saved Diana, Reid was shot.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMIAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>The team sat quietly in the waiting room. Reid had gone into surgery over two hours ago. Diana had been released with only a bruise around her neck where the rope had been. She sat as close to the door a humanly possible. Morgan sat next to her, one arm around her. Hotch paced the floor for what seemed like the millionth time. JJ and Rossi talked in a low murmur. Diana just stared at the clock, counting every second. <em>'Please be alright Spencer. I need you more than you'll ever know,' <em>she silently said to herself. Five minutes later a nurse finally walked into the room. Diana fought the urge to just jump out of her sit.

"Are you all here for Spencer Reid?"

"Yes." Hotch met her at the door.

"He lost a lot of blood but it stable. It is a miracle that the bullet went through without hitting anything. We put him into an induced coma to reduce his pain without narcotic pain killers as you directed. He'll be asleep till tomorrow. If one of you would like to stay with him over night, we can place an extra bed in his room."

A wave of relief fell over everyone, none more than Diana. "I'll stay, if that is alright with you Hotch?"

"I don't think he would want it any other way. But you should go to the hotel to clean up first. Morgan, will you take her?"

"Sure thing. I'll call Garcia and tell her the good news."

Hotch nodded. "Rossi and JJ. You two head over too. I'll stay here till Diana returns."

The ride to the hotel was long. The on the way Morgan called Garcia to tell her that Reid was going to be fine. When the call first came in, Penelope thought back to the time she was shot.

"It will take some time for him to heal from this Diana. Just take it slow and do not let him over do it."

"I'm sure he will try. I remember him telling me about being shot in the leg before."

"That's true, but he was just but on light duty after that." Morgan thought back to that case. A man upset that a doctor was unable to save his son, so he threaten the doctor's son. "He saved the doctor by shooting the Unsub but the gun fired, hitting him. The doctor tried to help him, but Reid told him to help the shooter."

"I just can't believe this has happened to him twice." Diana marveled at how Spencer was able to function after all the things that had happened to him. "I wonder how long he'll have to stay here."

"I wouldn't think longer than a week. If you want, I can do some shopping for you before you get back?"

"That would be nice Penelope. I'll have to see about getting some books he hasn't read yet."

"That might be hard." Morgan had a point. Reid had even read all of the books she moved in with.

"JJ did mention that he hadn't read the Twilight Saga…"

"Please don't let him read it. The last thing I need him going on about is the themes and subplots of those books. I heard enough from my sisters."

The girls laughed. "So Harry Potter is out of the question too?"

"Yes. Hey Babydoll, you're coming up on the hotel. I'll give you a call when we hear anything."

"Alright guys. I'll talk to you two later."

"Night, Garcia." Diana was that the rest of the team was going to be there to help them. "Thanks Derek for the ride back. I really need a shower after all this."

"Go on ahead. I'll be in my room. By the way," he pulled a key out of his packet, "I'm sure Reid wouldn't mind you putting his stuff in your room."

"Thanks again." She stepped out of the SVU, walked into the lobby, and onto the elevator. When the door closed, her legs became weak. She could finally let her brave face down. The last thing she wanted was to let the team know her true feelings. She was still traumatized by the events from the last 24 hours. Before being pulled into the van, the last thing she saw was Spencer's face, pale and in shock. In the hours that followed, Hathorne and his gang used the outdated methods of the past to determine if she was a witch. The most humiliating was them stripping her down to search the devil's mark. They poked her with multiple needles, trying to find the invisible mark. She screamed in pain as a new spot was pricked. She begged for them to stop. When they did, they threw her clothes at her and left her in a dark room. The ding of the elevator woke her for the memories.

When the door opened, she made her way to Reid's room first. She grabbed his still unpacked bag. He had dropped it casually on the bed before heading to the station. She then made her way to her room. Like Reid, she didn't have time to unpack. She grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. The water stung the bruise on her neck. The physical mark would be gone in a few weeks, but the emotional one would remain. She quickly washed, got out and dressed. She grabbed the bags before leaving the room.

Across hall, Morgan waited for her. He wondered what the bustards had done to her. When they found her, she still fought but her bright eyes seemed dim. He tried to not think of the worst thing, but it was hard. The rest of the team knew his past and he knew the signs. A knock came at the door. 'That was quick,' he thought when he went to answer. She stood there, her eyes still dim. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I know he won't wake up but I want to be there."

"Before we go can I asks you something."

"What?" A tinge of fear hung in her voice.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Did they do anything to you?"

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. All she could do was nod.

Derek felt like an ass now. He took her into his arms. "I'm sorry I asked. I just," he couldn't find the words.

"It's okay," she said through the tears. "I know you're just worried about me."

"Do you want to talk about it? If not, it's okay. But just remember that I'm here for you and Reid. You two are like siblings to me."

"Thanks Derek. I don't want to really talk about it right now. But so you know that didn't rape."

"Then what did they do?"

"They took my clothes off, and then pricked me with needles." The tears began to roll. She sobbed heavy, on the verge of a panic attack. Derek sat her down and got her a drink. She sipped on the water till her breathing slowed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pried. When you're ready, we can go."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Take your time." He gave her some space.

* * *

><p>Hotch was sitting in the chair next to Reid's bed, half asleep. He stirred when he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. Diana was the first to walk into the room, followed by Morgan. Hotch quickly got up to let Diana take the seat. Morgan motioned to Hotch to follow him out into the hallway. Once out of earshot, Hotch asked, "What is it Derek?"<p>

"Diana is going to need additional time off and consoling."

"Why?"

"They tortured her Hotch. They stripped her down to nothing then poked her with needles."

"Did they…"

"No. I could see she was telling the truth. And Reid will need help too. He gave me his gun because he didn't know what he was going to do it Diana was gone."

Hotch was taken aback you. The Reid he knew never gave up. "I'll make recommendations to the director. In the mean time, don't tell anyone else."

Morgan agreed before turning to reenter the room. Diana had taken Hotch's spot and was holding Reid's hand, just looking at his pale features. He looked peaceful. Diana was happy not to see a morphine pump. In his current state, it would be too easy for him to fall back into his addiction. She noticed the bed closer to the door. She knew that at least part of the night she should sleep in it. She met Hotch's gaze. "Thank you Hotch ."

"It's fine Diana, we're heading to the hotel. Try to get some sleep. We'll be bake in the morning."

The two left the room, discussing what plans would need to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana and Reid have a long road to recovery, but what happened to Hathorne? You'll find out soon.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>Reid laid there, his mind replaying the events of the last forty-eight hours. He stood helpless as the love of his life, Diana, was kidnapped. He withdrew himself from the real world into a dark place. His fears of what could have happened to her drew him further into the darkness. The only light was the hope of seeing Diana again. By the time they had made it to the woods, he knew that if he didn't give Morgan his gun, he would have killed himself if she was gone. How did he not know that he had been shot? Were his testosterone levels so high that he couldn't feel it? He wanted to wake up, but his lids felt like lead curtains. He fought them for what seemed like forever. He soon felt the weight lifting. They open just enough to make out the figure of a woman with red hair, lying back in the chair next to his bed. Her hand enclosed in his. "Diana," he said with a dry mouth. His eyes adjusted, allowing him to see her stir. "Diana," he said again, this time louder.<p>

Diana had fallen asleep shortly after Hotch and Morgan left for the night. She knew she should have laid down in the bed provided by the hospital, but wanted to be by his side when he woke up. She swear that she heard her name, but just thought it was wishful thinking. Then she heard it again. She opened her eyes to find Reid staring at her through half opened eyes. She held back tears of joy. "Spencer, baby. How do you feel?"

"Sore." He cleared his throat. "Can I have a drink?"She quickly grabbed the cup of water off the stand and held the straw to his lips. He took three long sips before motioning for her to take it away. Neither one could help but smile. "How are you doing?"

"I just have a bruise from the rope."

"Those take some time to heal. I know from experience. But how are you feeling? Emotionally?"

"Nervous, scared. I talked with Morgan before coming."

"About what?" Concerned filled his eyes. She didn't want to tell him in the state he was in.

*Sigh* "What they did to me. They used the 'prick a witch' test." She spared him the details.

"Where are they?" Anger laced his worlds.

"They were brought here for treatment then sent to some waiting cells to await arraignment."

"I hope they rot in prison."

The tone of Reid's voice scared Diana. "I understand how you feel Spencer but it's over. He will never hurt us again." He stood to give him a kiss. He reached for her when she went back to her set. A sharp pain came from his side. Diana quickly looked at his side. "You have to take it easy."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I let you down. I wasn't fast or strong enough to stop them…"

"It's not your fault. Remember that." She gave him another kiss. "The team should be coming soon to discuss when and how we're getting you back home."

As if on cue, Morgan was the first to enter. Followed by JJ, Hotch and Rossi. "How you feeling, man?"

"Sore." He wondered how many times he would have to say that. "When do they think I can go home?"

"They said that if you do well, before the end of the week." Hotch knew that it wasn't going to be easy to keep Reid here. For a genius he was stubborn.

"I can't wait. How long do you think I'll have to be away from the office?"

"It will depend on a psych evaluation. We think it would be good for you and Diana to have one." Hotch held his breath. He wasn't sure how Reid would take the request.

"You're right Hotch. I've been having moments where I don't even recognize myself."

The air in the room seemed to lift. Everyone was worried that he would refuse treatment, Morgan and Diana the most. Diana just held his hand and looked him right in the eyes. They were filled with joy. He smiled, knowing that she was happy made him happy. That was all he could ask for.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Hathorne sat in a ten by ten cell alone. His followers had all been released on bail, while he was denied it. His arm was in a sling do to the wound sustained in the gunfight with the FBI.<p>

He was left to his thoughts. _'I should have planned it out better. Who know that the scrawny guy had a thing going with that witch. She probably cast a spell on the poor soul. Even the whole group with how quickly they came looking for her. But I have my proof. That spot on her back didn't bleed during my test. Watch your back Diana Moonstone.' _

He began to laugh hard and darkly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER…<strong>_

Reid and Diana sit on their sectional and watch a movie. They were still off from the case in Salem. The psychologist suggested extra time off for both of them. Reid for his state of mind. Diana for her victimization. They were also scheduled therapy to help them cope better. After the first few sessions, Diana told Reid the full truth about what happened to her. He was angry, but was able to calm down much sooner than expected. To have him know what happened in the few hours she was taking, was a huge weight lifted her chest.

Reid was still recovering from the gunshot wound. The stitches were still in and scheduled for removal any day now. They had to turn down their love life while he recovered. He was surprised how much they did have sex before. He was even missing it. When he first brought it up while talking to Diana, she couldn't help but laugh. She promised that when he was better, they could get back in the swing of things. For now he was content just spending much needed one-on-one time with her.

More than half way through _The Princess Bride _(Diana's favorite), there was a knock at the door. "Who is it," Reid yelled.

"It's Morgan. Let me in."

Diana quickly went to the door. She opened it to find Morgan out of breath. She led him in and retook her spot next to Reid. Both of them knew something was wrong. Reid had to ask, "What is Derek?"

"Hathorne escaped without a trace. The warden believes it may have been an inside job."

Diana's body went into shock. Her body shook violently and her breathing labored as her once perfect world fell away again. Reid quickly wrapped her in his arms. "You… you don't think that he'll come after me, do you Derek?"

"We're not sure, but you are the only victim to survive."

"Spencer." Diana buried her face into his chest.

Reid did his best to bite back to disgust inside. "When did he escape?"

"Last night"

"Is there a plan in place to protect her?"

"I'll be here till a team is in place. Even if he is driving, it will take some time for him to get here." Morgan pulled a gun holder out of his back packet. Inside the holder was a Smith & Wesson Model 65 Revolver. "This is yours. I just hope that you won't need to use it."

Reid reached out and took his gun. "Thanks Morgan, I was wondering where it was."

"I held on to it till you got some help. Diana, where is your gun?"

"It's in our room, locked in a gun box in my dresser. I don't leave it out when we're home."

"For now, I suggest that you have it on you." Morgan watched her as she nodded her head. The land line rang, causing her to jump. Morgan answered it. "Hello."

"It's just me Derek. I just wanted to check and make sure their doing okay."

"For the most part their fine Baby Girl. Diana is nervous though. Reid will stay with her."

"Alright. Tell them they are on my thoughts. The first guard team will be there in just afew. Hotch wants you to me them downstairs."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Anytime. Be safe."

Morgan hung up the phone. "I have to go meet the guards. Garcia is thinking of you two."

"Thank you Derek." Diana was starting to calm down.

"We will catch him. Try to get some rest you two." Morgan left the apartment.

Reid just held on to her for dear life. He felt better that they found that Hathorne had escaped before he could get to far away. But the fear of him going after Diana again made his blood boil. "I will never let him hurt you again my love."

"Let's hope they find him first." She lifted her head and lightly kissed him. She then laid down, falling asleep in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana is in danger because some idiot let the lunatic free. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, terror kept a hold of Diana. A cult leader named Jonathan Hathorne was possibly on his way to Washington D.C. to finish what he had started in Salem. She was his only victim to get away. She had tried to sleep but the torture that she suffered at his hand kept her awake. Reid did his best to help her relax but it was no use. He watched over her as she tossed and turned in her sleep when she could. He too wasn't sleeping well. Each time he did nod off, the littlest sound woke him. By 3 o'clock in the morning, Reid was about ready to pull his hair out.<p>

* * *

><p>A week pasted and no sign of Hathorne. Hotch was forced to remove the security detail guarding his teammates. Reid protested, but it was no use. Strauss told them that it was pointless to waste resources like this when there was proof whether or not Hathorne was even in the Washington D.C area. Reid knew there was no point fighting with the Chief. He was still on medical and mental leave.<p>

Morgan and Rossi took turns watching the couple on their own time. Hotch and JJ would have if the demands of parenthood weren't so much. Diana was finally able to sleep half the night. Reid watched her sleep not wanting to sleep himself. Morgan worried more each time he saw Reid. The dark circles under his eyes darker and darker each day. Morgan had finally had enough. "Reid, get some sleep. If you keep this up, you won't be able to help anyone and end up back in the hospital."

Reid had a hard admitting that his best friend was right. He was drinking coffee more just to try to stay wake. "If I promise to get some sleep, will you stay in the apartment?"

"Anything, just so you get some sleep, man."

"Thank you Derek." Diana was thankful for her teammates, who she now thought of as her family. She tried to get Spencer to sleep with her, but he was so bent on protecting her. She placed a hand gently to side of his face. "You will sleep in that bed with me tonight Spencer Reid. Even if I have to tie you to it."

"I didn't need to hear that." Morgan said quickly turned toward the door.

They laughed to themselves. Reid could help but smile. "We'll see you tonight and thank you."

"No problem. See ya guys," Morgan said as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Another week pasted. Both Diana and Reid were able allowed to return to work. With no sign of Hawthorne still, everyone felt comfortable that he was not seeking revenge. For Reid and Diana it was great to be back to work. They also felt that as long as they were working, they would be safe. There was a case in Colorado shortly after their returned. A young girl was kidnapped from a daycare. Turned out it was her birth mother that had just been released on bail for drug possession.<p>

Diana was the one to figure out that it was the mother and Reid narrowed the search area. Everyone was glad to have them back. It made solving cases quicker. When they returned home, the team went out to a new Chinese restaurant in downtown D.C. Reid still had a hard time eating with chopsticks while Diana was a natural. Morgan joked that if it wasn't for Diana, Reid probably wouldn't know half the things he does know. They all laughed. He couldn't help but admit his friend was right. She had turned his world upside-down the first time they met. He knew that their one year was coming up and wanted to do something just for her.

Diana had plans too. She had requested the day off to prepare and was going to tell him that she didn't feel well. Garcia was going keep him busy so he couldn't just leave early. She was to call Diana to make sure that she could have everything ready. She was going to make an Indian dinner just for him. She also bought the Star Trek remake for them to watch. She couldn't wait to hear him talk about the differences in the alternate reality. She chuckled to herself thinking about how long his analysis of it.

Her cell rang as she was getting putting the Tandoori chicken in the oven. The caller ID read Garcia. "Hey girl. Is my boy genius on the way home?"

"I think so oh Good Witch of the BAU. I haven't seen him for the last half hour. He left to go to the restroom and never came back."

"That doesn't surprise me. He probably thought I forgot what today was."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be him. Hold on one second." She set the phone down to get the door.

Garcia listens to Diana's voice in the background say, "You know that I don't lock the door babe." As she continues to listen, Reid walks into the room. She gives him a shocked look.

"Sorry I was gone so long Garcia. Morgan and I started talking about simple sleight of hand. He wanted to learn I trick to take to the club tonight." When he noticed the look on her face, all he could say was, "What?"

"If you're here, who's at your apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking to Diana right now. I thought you sneaked home. She went to answer the door."

Over the line, a male voice says, "You really shouldn't do that little witch." Then what sounds like fighting. Reid grabs his cell and quickly calls Morgan.

"Morgan we have to get to my place now."

"Slow down Reid. What is going on?"

"Garcia has Diana on the line and Hathorne is there." Just then a gunshot comes over the speaker before dying. "DIANA, NO!" Reid quickly ran out of the room, leaving Garcia there in shock. As he passes through the bullpen, Morgan and Hotch followed.

* * *

><p>The door was opened just enough to see that someone was lying on the floor. Morgan slowly opened the door to see that the body was that of Hathorne. Reid took what seemed to be his first breathe since hearing the gunshot. "Diana where are you? You're safe. Please come out," He said as he made his way inside. He first looked around the brick wall, but she wasn't there. Next he worked his way into the kitchen, turning off the oven so that the food didn't burn. He then walked down the hall to the bathroom then finally to the bedroom. There on the bed was Diana with her feet pulled up to her chest and a gun pointed at him. "Diana it's me. Spencer. Put the gun down." The gun fell to the bed as she began to cry. He quickly ran over to her. He wrapped her on his arms and asked, "Are you ok Diana, my love?" She just shook her head while continuing to cry against his shoulder. He yelled out to Hotch and Morgan, "She's in here."<p>

Hotch walked in. "The coroner and an ambulance are on the way. Morgan, call Garcia to tell her that Diana is ok." Hotch then returned his attention to Diana and Reid. He knelt next to the bed, speaking in a calm voice, "Diana, I need you to stay here. After the paramedics check you out, I will take you and Spencer to headquarters. Once we're there I will need you to explain in as much detail as possible what happened. Do you think you can do that?"

"I…I'll try… Hotch. Can Spencer… stay…with me?"

"Of course. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Hotch left to help Morgan in the living room.

Reid pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry. I never thought that…"

"It's fine Spencer. We all let our guard down. Who knew that he was waiting for that one moment I was alone. I thought it was you since Garcia said we left her room without saying anything."

"I was talking to Morgan. You know that if I left early I would have called. Even if I had a surprise planned." He reached into his coat packet. "I was hoping to give you this tonight."

Inside a small black box was a silver ring with a 2 karat diamond. Diana became to cry more. "Baby, you don't mean?"

"Yes I was going to ask you to marry me. But considering what just happened, you don't have to decide now."

She smiled, but it quickly faded into a frown. She did want to marry the man sitting with her. She wanted to spend the rest of her lie with him. But was it worth them putting each other's lives in danger.

Reid sensed her unease. "What is it?"

She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I want to yes."

"But?"

"I just need sometime away to get my thoughts together."

"Where well you go?"

"Back to Pittsburgh most likely." She did her best to hold back what tears she had left.

The door slowly opened to reveal Hotch and Morgan. "I need to take you back to headquarters for your statement now Diana," Hotch said without trying to make it a command. She nodded, got up and grabbed her travel bag that was always packed. Reid too stood from the bed. Hotch quickly said to him, "I need you to stay here and answer any questions the CSI's might have about your apartment."

Reid nodded in silence even though his body screamed in protest. _'This is the best idea. I'm more important here then the office.' _With that thought he watched Hotch lead Diana out of the apartment, not knowing whether or not she was going to be his.

* * *

><p><strong>The nightmare is over for Diana and Reid, but what about their future.<strong>

**Please read and Review.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Diana is taken to headquarters for questioning, but was this all too much for her?  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

* * *

><p>Reid waited at his apartment for two hours while waiting for the CSI team to finish processing. He fought the urge to start cleaning, to make it seem as if nothing had happened there. When they finally left, Reid took another hour to clean the blood off of the floor. Morgan took care of the food in the kitchen and stayed out of the way.<p>

They finally made it back to the office at about the five hour mark. Reid quickly made a beeline for Hotch's office. He walked in hoping to find Diana. He looked around. Hotch quickly said, "She's not here Reid."

"Did you put her somewhere else?"

"No. She left for Pittsburgh a few hours ago."

"Why didn't she call me? I could have taken her to the airport and…"

Hotch placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "She just needs some time. That's all. She gave me this to give you." Hotch handed Reid an envelope. "If you want, you can listen to her statement in here." He placed a cassette down on the desk before leaving.

Reid slowly made his way to a chair, turning the envelope in his hands. He popped the cassette in the player on Hotch's desk.

"_Please state your name for the record," _came Hotch's voice.

"_Special Agent Diana Moonstone."_ Diana's voice was clam and uneasy at the same time.

"_I need you to tell me what happened around 4:00 pm this afternoon."_

"I was preparing dinner for Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and myself. About 4:15 pm, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia called my cell."

"_What was the nature of the phone call?"_ The voice of BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss sound ticked.

"_She had called to tell me that she believed that Spence .. . I mean Dr. Reid had left to head home the day."_

"_And why would she do that?"_

'_Oh no. Strauss is probing into our relationship,' _Reid thought.

Diana sighed _"I wanted to surprise him with an Indian dinner. He wasn't able to eat any spicy food during his recovery from the gunshot wound." _

Reid chuckled.

"_Then what happened," _Hotch said.

"_There was a knock at the door and I told Miss. Garcia that I believed he was at the door. I placed me phone down to go answer it. When I opened it, Jonathan Hathorne was standing there. I tried to shut the door, but he pushed it open. He then yelled at me 'You really shouldn't do that little witch.' He came after me. I punched him in the stomach. He reacted by slapping me across the face. The force knocked me on the ground. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I quickly kicked his legs out from under him, causing the gun to go off."_

"_Let it be known that the bullet hit Agent Moonstone's phone,"_ Hotch stated.

"_While he was stunned, I tried to make my way to the bedroom to buy myself some time and to retrieve my personal firearm. I felt Hathorne pulling me back toward him. I kicked again with my free foot. I then heard the gun hit the floor and quickly went for it. He went for it too. We struggled when the gun went off. He laid screaming and cursing. I grabbed the gun and ran into the bedroom. I was hoped that Miss. Garcia had sent help."_

"_What happened once you went into the bedroom?"_

"_I went into a trance. All the noises I heard were muffled and blended. I didn't even realize that it was Dr. Reid at the door when it opened. He stayed with me till Agent Hotchner brought me to the BAU Office at Quantico."_

Strauss then said,_ "Is there anything else you would like to state for the record Agent Moonstone?"_

"_No Chief Strauss. Everything that I said is what happened."_

"_That concludes this interview," _Hotch said before the recording stopped.

Reid held back tears. He then carefully opened the envelope. It said:

_My dearest Spencer,_

_I'm sorry for not staying to properly say goodbye. I'm going back to Pittsburgh to stay with my mother. I just need time to process everything and not sure when I'll be back. Just promise me that you won't do anything rash while I'm gone. Just focus on any case that might come up. And don't feel awkward about talking to someone. Please be safe._

_Yours forever,_

_Diana_

_P.S. - I will marry you._

The tears flowed through as if a dam had broken. They were a mix of sadness, anger, fear, and joy. Reid just sat there in silence, tying to sort through his thoughts. She told him before leaving the apartment that she was going. But why leave before seeing him again. But at the end she said yes. His mind reeled.

There was a knock at the door. Hotch entered. "Do you want to talk Spencer?"

Reid nodded as he watched Hotch take the sit next to him. "I don't know what to do Hotch. I don't think that I can stay at the apartment tonight. Not with what happened."

"I understand. If you want, you're more than welcome to stay at my house."

"Thanks." Reid hung his head not wanting his superior to see his tear.

"She'll be back. She told me that she would."

"But when?"

"That is up to her. Let's get out of here. You look like you could use a good night's sleep." Hotch lead Reid out into the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Two weeks pasted and still no word from Diana. It took a week before he returned to the apartment. He had a small hope that she would be there waiting for him. He barely ate. Morgan stopped by to check on him. Reid was setting on the couch staring at the engagement ring.<p>

"You ok man?"

"As good as I can be."

"You want to go get a drink with Garcia and me? It might do you some good to get out."

"I guess one drink couldn't hurt."

They met Garcia at their usual spot. They tried to make light talk to take Reid's mind off of everything. He admitted to them that it was nice to get out. About midnight Morgan dropped Reid back off at his apartment. He made his way inside, and took a shower. He just stood under the water thinking about some of the good time he had there. He laughed when he remember the first time he and Diana took a "shower" together. The water started to turn cold. He got out and put on a pair of sweatpants. He put in the new Star Trek. Less than half way through, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>About six o'clock, Reid was woken by a knock at the door. 'Morgan,' he thought as he went to answer it. "Come on Morgan, it's too early for this," he said opening the door.<p>

Standing there was the petit frame of the woman that he loved. "So how often does Derek come over?"

"Diana! Oh my God. When did you get back?" He took her into her arms.

"This morning. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head. "I should give Hotch a call to tell him I won't be in today."

"No you need to go. I'll be fine."

"I just spent the last two weeks without you. All I want right now is just one whole day with you. He'll understand." He kissed her gently. It was almost like a first kiss. Spencer then deepened the kiss. Diana's arms made their way around his neck. She couldn't help but pull him closer. He quickly picked her up and swings her into the room so he can shut the door. They made their way to the couch. He laid her against the soft throw, careful not to but his full body weight on her. Spencer's bare chest barely brushed against her cotton shirt. His lips slowly made their way to the sweet spot on the neck. The light kisses sent shivers through out her whole body. Her hands explored his naked flesh. She was distracted just enough that she didn't notice him reaching for his phone above her head. She whimpered when Spencer left her neck to talk.

"What is it Reid? Is something wrong," came Hotch's sleepy voice through the phone.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to let you know I won't be coming in today."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I have some long awaited company."

"Who?"

"Someone that just needed time to clear her head."

"Oh, well we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Hotch. Before you go, will you make sure and tell Morgan and Garcia not to stop over."

Of course. Enjoy your day."

"Thanks again." Reid quickly closed the phone and looked into Diana's eyes. "Looks like we have the whole day to ourselves after all."

"But do you really think that those two will stay away or at least not call."

"I hope so." Reid leaned back down to Diana's forehead. "Stay here for one sec." He ran into the bed room and returned with something in his hand, kneeling, he said," I know you wrote it but will you marry me Diana Moonstone?"

"Yes, Spencer Reid. I will marry you. She knelt down on the floor in front of him and started to kiss him. She slowly pushed him over, never breaking their kisses, till his bare back laid flat along the cool hardwood. Straddling him, she broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt, throwing in the direction of the door.

Reid's hand found the delicate curves of her body. They light bushed her skin as they found their way up her side and around her back. By now, he had regained control of the situation and was sitting up again. The new position allowed him access the exposed skin of her breast. Soon enough, they were free from the confines of the bra that had held them.

"You're getting much better at that Spencer." Her voice was almost a purr.

"He lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I'm a little out of practice, but we're in no hurry today."

"Not at all." She captured his lips. The tips of her figures bushed the tone muscles of his chest. Her hips slowly grind with each new kiss. She could feel him through the two types of fabric between them.

"I need you Spencer," she gasped between kisses.

In one swift movement, Reid flipped their positions. He made little of work of her jeans and his own sweats. Looking down at the woman that he loved, he could help but realize that he was one lucky man.

"Is something wrong?" Diana looked at him with confusion in her bright green eyes.

"No, it's perfect." He gave her a long, deep kiss before entering her womanhood. They gasped in unison. He moved slow and even, careful not to hurt her. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankle together.

"Faster." The small command was more than enough to wake Reid from the trance he was in. He repositioned his feet along the edge of the couch. The little bit of extra leverage was more than enough for him. They kept eye contact, it was only when Diana's eyes closed that he knew she was close. He too was almost there. He just focused on her face. Diana's eyes soon opened. Only moments later fell into true ecstasy. He used what little strength he had not to fall on her.

"I love you Diana."

"I love you too Spencer." She gave him a quick kiss. "Ten minute break?"

"Make it fifteen." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Derek, Hotch told us not to bother Reid. Come on let's get out of here."<p>

"Baby Girl, I'm just making sure that his fine." Morgan held the spare key to Reid's apartment in his hand.

"But Hotch told us not to."

"Then why did you come with me."

"Because I'm worried about him too," she admitted sheepishly. "Ok but were just going to say hi and head to lunch like we said."

"Deal." Morgan placed the key in the door. Careful not to make too much noise, he opened the door enough for both of them to take a look. Garcia jumped back.

"Did I just see what I think saw?"

Morgan quick looked over the living room before shutting the door and relocking it. "If you mean the naked bodies of Reid and Diana under a blanket on the couch. Then yes, that is what you saw. While he looks like his doing fine. Let's get to lunch before I lose it."

All Garcia could do was nod as she followed Morgan back down the hall to the elevator. She looked him in the eyes before saying, "Next time we listen to Hotch."

Inside the apartment the lovers held each other as they chuckled. Diana smiled. "I told you that they wouldn't stay away."

"At least they didn't show up a few minutes ago." Spencer smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "How about we watch _Star Trek _now?"

"As you wish." Diana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is getting back to normal. Reid and Diana are engaged and life goes on.<strong>

**Please read and review.  
><strong>


End file.
